


You Know You're Mine, Right?

by TylaLynn323



Series: I'm Here For You [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, POV Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylaLynn323/pseuds/TylaLynn323
Summary: Tony sees Natasha having a good time with Steve. He's a little drunk and he gets a little jealous.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: I'm Here For You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180925
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	You Know You're Mine, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by lucifer6669
> 
> There is no Steve/Tony confrontation.
> 
> I listened to Jealous by Nick Jonas for inspiration for this fic. ;) 
> 
> Some of the dialogue comes from the lyrics to that song.

Tony’s drink swigged back as he glared at a corner of the room. Natasha was laughing at something Capsicle was saying, and in Tony’s drunk state of mind, it was as if the world was crumbling down around him.

A huff sounded next to him when he stared glumly down at the scotch in his hand. He turned slightly and saw Rhodey frowning at him.

“What the hell are you doing, Tones?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He held up the glass in his hands like a trophy, “I’m drinking.”

His best friend’s lips pursed and he chucked Tony over the head. “You’re an idiot and a coward, Tony.”

He scowled, “Look who’s talking. I seem to remember that one girl from college..?”

“Oh shut up. Look, Natasha’s yours, you know that right? She loves you. There’s nothing to be jealous of.” Tony’s eyebrows frose and he looked towards the pair in the corner as Natasha let out a particularly loud laugh. Rhodey rubbed his neck.

“Look, dude, just go up to them!”

He shook his head and swallowed a large gulp, “Nope. She’s having fun. I’m not gonna ruin that for her.”

“You’re miserable, Tony.”

“So?”

Rhodey glared irritated as Tony waved his glass around again. “Give me that, you idiot.” Rhodey snatched it away and finished it off. Tony’s incredulous stare didn’t even bother him. He slammed the drink down and then smirked at Tony before shoving him in Natasha’s direction.

Clint popped in from the ceiling vent, “Yeah, you go get her, Stark!”

Tony jumped a foot in the air. “Argh! What the hell, Barton!” He huffed and fixed his jacket before he sauntered off to throw his arm around Natasha’s shoulders. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Steve turned solemn and his lips thinned as he stared at Tony.

“Would my lady like a dance?”

She peered at him closer, “Are you drunk, Tony?”

“Only a little bit.” He pinched his two fingers together and he could see her struggling not to smile. She sighed, and lost the battle.

“Alright, Tony. Let’s dance. Sorry, Steve.”

They turned to go to the dance floor, but Tony turned back to Steve with a smirk, “Yeah, sorry Capsicle.” Steve crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

As they arrived at the dance floor, Natasha smiled in that amused and mocking way of hers that always made him fall in love with her all over again. He wondered just how much she’d figured out as the music started up. She looked casually around the room before staring at him again. He got himself lost in her eyes, so beautiful and deep. They danced to two songs, before Tony finally worked up the nerve.

“You know you’re mine, right?” Both of her eyebrows rose, and he hastened to add, “Rhodey said so.”

“He did, did he?”

“Yep.” He popped the p and tried to find something to stare at. There wasn’t anything, and he looked back to see her soft smile.

“Were you jealous, Tony?”

“Uh uh. No way. Of _that?_ What do you take me for? _Me?_ _Jealous?_ Nah.” She silenced him with a small kiss to the corner of his mouth and he slowly smiled.

“You know I love you, right?” She kept that roguish smile on her face. He smacked his lips and shook his head,

“Can’t help it.”

She tightened her grip, “I know.”

“I mean, you’re sexy, you’re beautiful, I’m sure everybody wants a taste of you, y’know? I just … get a little…”

“Possessive?”

“ _ Protective _ . I, honestly, I honestly think it’s my right to get a little …”

“Jealous?”

He huffed at her and fell silent. She smiled brightly and cupped his cheek, dragging his gaze back to her own.

“Tony, there will never be anyone for me but you. You won’t lose me.”

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

“Am I crazy, darling?”

Natasha chuckled, “Never more than usual, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait to see what you guys think!


End file.
